Whiskey de fuego
by YoyoBlack
Summary: Porque antes de luchar por salvar el mundo mágico fueron adolescentes. Y como todos, gustaban de jugar con el fuego, y en especial si venía en forma de Whiskey. Pequeñas historias fruto de tomar demasiado alcohol


Todos los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter así como sus locaciones son propiedad de la magnifica Jk.

Y la frase de los amores contrariados pertenece a un tango que recomiendo profundamente: Atenti pebeta

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La música resonaba en sus oídos como un molesto zumbido, y aunque no podría explicar el como ni el cuando, sus compañeros de casa habían abandonado su forma humana para pasar a fusionarse en un gran mar escarlata y dorado que no hacia más que aumentar sus mareos.

No era ningún secreto que, cuando la ocasión lo a meritaba, los alumnos de Hogwarts organizaban pequeñas fiestas que pretendían ser clandestinas en su sala común. Y por supuesto esta no era la primera vez que asistía a una. Marlene Mckinnon podía afirmar con orgullo que, desde el día que cumplió los quince años y los mayores dejaron de verla como una intrusa, se transformó en una asidua asistente de todas y cada una de ellas. Sin embargo esta fiesta era distinta. Esta era la última fiesta a la cual asistirían los de séptimo curso de aquel año en Hogwarts, y Marlene Mckinnon junto con su nuevo mejor amigo el whiskey de fuego estaban (Porque claro que el Whiskey tenía voz y voto) decidios a pasar la mejor noche de su vida.

Pero por supuesto, las cosas no estaban saliendo como lo había planeado. Porque con sus dieciséis años, Marlene acababa de averiguar que tomar cuatro vasos de whiskey no era una idea tan brillante como creyó en un principio.

Con demasiado alcohol en sangre como para mantenerse de pie, la joven optó por deslizarse por la gran chimenea sin mucha elegancia a la par que trataba de recobrar la compostura ignorando -Sin éxito en ambos casos- la situación que se le presentaba a tan solo unos escasos metros.

Marlene suspiró ¿Porque no todos los hombres podían ser más como su dulce y caballeroso amigo whiskito en lugar de unos completos idiotas? Su tía Padma le había advertido cientos de veces de "Los muchachos de su calaña". Aquellos que te hacían suspirar de la indignación y del amor, todo al mismo tiempo. Esos eran los peores _"Y debes huir tan rápido como puedas, porque los amores contrariados te hacen perder la salud_ ".

Y Marlene lo sabía, claro que lo sabía. Sin embargo no es tan fácil escaparte cuando debes verlo todos los días durante siete largos años. Cuando debes soportar sus guiños en la cena que funcionaban como invitaciones silenciosas a encuentros fugaces en la torre de astronomía, o sus caricias que pretendían ser distraídas cuando nadie miraba en la Sala Común.

Allí estaba el, Sirius Black. Y ella era la ridícula que no podía quitarle el ojo de encima mientras que el coqueteaba con una muchacha de su año, Kate algo... o era Casey... Clare? Que va, para que iba a querer saber su nombre si al fin y al cabo una vez que subieran al tren mañana no volvería a verla... A ninguno de los dos

No es que a ella le importase porque realmente no le importaba, para nada, pero ¿Era necesario que se le acerque de esa manera? ¿A caso nunca habían oído hablar del espacio personal? y ¿Porque ella tenía una voz tan chillona? y ¡Por Merlín esa nariz! ¿Alguien conoce algún hechizo para generar oxígeno? Porque Kate-Casey-Clare-Como-sea va a robarselo todo en su próxima inhalacion. Pero por supuesto que a ella no le importaba, a menos que... ¿Estaba viendo bien? ¡Já! ella conocía esa sonrisa ladeada, esa era la sonrisa que Sirius ponía cada vez que sabía que tenía una conquista segura.

"¡Pues suerte con tu conquista Black!" pensó mientras le daba un sorbo a su botella-amigo whiskito "¿O debería decir suerte con tu nariz-quista? ¡Nariz-quista!... Por dios, era tan condenadamente graciosa. A fin de cuentas ¿Quien quiere a Sirius Black cuando tienes una nariz normal y a tu mejor amigo whiskito? ¿Eh? Ella definitivamente no. Además no podría hablar con él ni aunque quisiera porque estaba demasiado ocupada haciendo reír a whiskito ¡Quien se que la estaba pasando en grande! ¡Incluso estaba llorando de la risa!... Oh no esperen... Ella era la que estaba llorando... pero no se estaba riendo.

—Tranquílo Whiskitoh—Mustió la joven a la par que soltaba cortos hipidos—Mañana ya no tendrash que verlo

Sin embargo en lugar de consolarla ese pensamiento no hizo más que perturbarla aún más. Este realmente era el fin. El año entrante él estaría en el mundo real, y ella seguiría en Hogwarts haciendo redacciones para pociones ¡Pociones! ¿Porque la vida era tan cruel?

Las comidas serían un total aburrimiento ¿Cual sería el punto de comer -Además de el hecho de que es una necesidad básica y eso claro- si no estaría el para mirarla mientras ella se hacía la desentendida? ¿Con la esperanza de encontrarse a quien recorrería los pasillos? ¿Al profesor Slughorn?

Estúpido Black ¿Para que había tenido que besarla? ¿Con que derecho había estado buscándola todo el año si no iba a ser capaz de decirle de quedar para verse en las vacaciones? Ni siquiera la buscó para despedirse... No es que ella esperará la gran cosa, con un simple " _Hey gracias por morrearte conmigo todo el año"_ hubiera estado bien, pero ni siquiera eso ¡Era un cretino! Un cerdo cretino, Sirius el cerdo cretino Black.

¿Y porque demonios Potter estaba mirándola? ¿A caso nunca había mantenido una conversación con un objeto inanimado? ¡Patrañas! Seguro que se morreaba con su escoba antes de cualquier partido de quidditch ... ¡Perfecto! Ahora Evans también la miraba, solo era cuestión de segundo antes de que alguno se le acercase a preguntar si estaba bien ¿Porque debían ser tan odiosamente amables?... O peor, de que enviaran a Sirius a preguntar que le ocurría.

Entonces lo mejor sería adelantarse, claro que sì. Se levantaría y con todo el esplendor de una Gryffindor le diría todo lo que pensaban. Si, pensaban, porque ella no era la única indignada aquí, Whiskito también decía que Sirius le debía una disculpa. Habían estado todo el año jugando al gato y al ratón, compartiendo largas charlas en forma de susurros entre el humo del tabaco de él hasta altas horas de la noche, y ahora ¡Sirius hacía como si ella no existiera!

Entonces, en un arranque de valentía- O estupidez según le explicaría a sus amigas la mañana siguiente- Marlene se dirigió hacía donde la pareja se encontraba intentando no terminar de bruces contra el suelo.

Luego de unos segundos los cuales le parecieron una eternidad, Potter carraspeó para llamar la atención de su amigo, quien aún no se había dado por enterado de la situación que le rodeaba

—Oye Sirius...—Advirtió el joven Potter mientras se revolvía el pelo dividido entre la preocupación y la diversión

Curioso por la interrupción de su amigo, el mayor de los Black se volteó para encontrarse de frente con los ojos verdes de Marlene que lo miraban con una mueca de enojo que a Sirius le pareció más graciosa que amenazante.

—Mckinnon ¿Necesitas algo?—Preguntó mostrando una sonrisa ladeada que Malrene le había visto hacer múltiples veces.

"Estúpido" pensó. Y en el instante en el que Marlene abrió la boca, le salió todo lo que tenía guardado dentro. Para su desgracia, además de palabras la joven tenía guardado grandes cantidades de alcohol, y su discurso salio en forma de un espantoso vomito... Quizá, wishquito no era tan buen amigo después de todo.

—¡Mierda! ¿Estas bien Marlene?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bien... Aquí vamos

Hace mucho que tenía esta historia rondado en mi cabeza y simplemente en un arranque de valentía ¿O estupidez como Marlene? decidí animarme. Esto es lo primero que escribo en años así que cualquier tipo de critica es aceptaba y será más que bienvenida

Espero con ansias saber que les ha parecido, y te agradezco profundamente a ti por haberte tomado el tiempo de leer esta cosa que ha salido aquí

Me despido con la esperanza de leerte

Yoyo


End file.
